


It's a Sin to Tell a Lie

by GoodJanet



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drinking, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smoking, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Roger break up shortly before their move to McCann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Sin to Tell a Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildcard_47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcard_47/gifts).



> Written on the 1 year anniversary of the show being off the air.
> 
> Based on this post: http://mrs-don-draper.tumblr.com/post/144534393718/peggydraper-i-have-so-many-feelings-about-this

Roger signals to the bartender to bring them another round. Don hasn’t even finished his most recent drink, too lost in thought and cigarette smoke.

“Your silence is beginning to worry me.”

“What do you want me to say, Roger?”

The bartender puts two full glasses in front of them, and Roger waits for him to walk away before replying.

“I guess I expected you to be mad or something. I didn’t think the brooding would start until after I left.”

Don cracks a small smile, and Rogers feels pretty proud of himself.

“You’ll have to bear with me; I’ve never been broken up with before.”

Roger sputters into his drink.

“Jesus,” he chokes. Don hands him some napkins. “I don’t know why I was surprised. I should’ve known that just by looking at you.”

Don reaches for his glass.

“I’ll live, Roger.”

“It just won’t work at McCann. Everyone at the office either doesn’t know or doesn’t care, but it’s different there. And I can’t risk—”

“Roger,” Don interrupts, hand on his arm. “ _I get it._ ”

Roger closes his mouth and sighs.

“I can’t believe I have to give you up.”

Don swallows and doesn’t think about his last time at Roger’s house. He doesn’t think about the flickering of the TV in the dark of the den. He doesn’t think about feeling of the leather couch under his back. He doesn’t think about Roger’s hands.

“You’ll get over it.”

 _You’ll get over me,_ he doesn’t say.

Roger pulls out his wallet then and tosses a twenty on the bar. He stands up from his seat, but Don stays seated. Roger grabs his face in between his hands and his eyes widen until Roger leans in to leave a kiss on his cheek. Don feels his eyes close.

“You are okay,” Roger says.

It’s the first time Roger has ever lied to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from this song of the same name (by Max Bygraves). The song really feels like something that would play at the end of the episode, and I think it also accurately captures Don and Roger on the show and even more so in this fic.


End file.
